


Sen-chan

by Purple_Storm



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, pet death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 08:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Storm/pseuds/Purple_Storm
Summary: About the death of Sen-chan, Ohno's hamster.About how Nino can help his favorite human~





	Sen-chan

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by https://denise-dinc.livejournal.com/362139.html  
> Written 3 years ago so...

It was around midnight when Ohno Satoshi came back at home. He let his bag fall into the entrance, took off his shoes and his jacket. He walked slowly to his kitchen, he took a large glass of water and looked for something to eat in his fridge. He sulked at finding nothing he would love to eat, so he closed his fridge and went to his living room. He put down his glass and went to the big cage of his hamster.  
He was sleeping then Satoshi smiled. He found it odd, however, usually Sen-chan woke up hearing it, so Ohno slipped a finger through the grates and caressed it gently but the animal didn't react. Satoshi's heart began to beat faster as a result of panic. He quickly opened the cage and grabbed his hamster, he was soft, cold and he couldn't feel his little heart beat. Ohno stayed for a moment without doing anything, then began to cry, looking at Sen-chan in his hand. He died in his sleep peacefully, but he had not been able to say goodbye to him. He cried for long minutes then grabbed his cell phone and called one of Arashi's members.

\- What again old man?

Nino answered in a sleepy voice, but the older man couldn't speak, his throat tied.

\- Are you drunk ? … Oh-chan ...? Everything is fine ? He asked.

Kazunari heard only a snort and a sob as answer.

\- Hey Satoshi ... What's going on?  
\- Sen-chan is dead ... I ... I don't know what to do ...  
\- Oh no this poor little guy... Listen, I can come if you want to.  
\- H-Hai ...  
\- Hm, I'm coming then. He said before hanging up.

Satoshi put his phone down and sat on a chair, his hamster still in his hand, he ran a finger down his back, smiling, sadly. The minutes went by in an agonizing slowness, Ohno waited impatiently for his friend. Later he heard keys in the lock so he straightened up and saw Ninomiya. He quickly got rid of his shoes and rushed to his leader whom he embraced tenderly. When he parted from him, he bowed his head to see the dead animal in the older's hand. He grabbed him and looked at him silently before smiling at Ohno.

\- He looks soothed Oh-chan. You gave him a lot of love and care, I'm sure he's grateful for the life you gave him.  
\- Why do you always say what I need the most to hear ...? Satoshi asked before starting to cry violently, he was so tired and Sen-chan was always so nice with him, breaking the loneliness in his heart. What am I going to do with him ?  
\- We can bury him in your garden if you want.  
\- Okay.

Ohno followed his friend into the attic, questioning him. He was looking for a little box, a little box that he found quite quickly. Then, they went out with a flashlight and dug a small hole in the garden. Kazunari turned to the older man when he heard his sobs start again. He put the box in the hole, rebuffed it and threw himself on Satoshi's neck, stroking his back.

\- It'll be ok Satoshi, you'll see. He's happy where he is right now.  
\- He was cute and so nice and...

Silently, they went inside, washed their hands and went in the room. Nino grabbed Ohno's face in both hands, stroking his cheeks with his thumbs. Then he let his hands slide down his arms and rest on his hips. They looked at each other, still in silence, then Nino gently pushed back the other one as he dropped, sat on the bed. The youngest sat down on him, in front of him and removed his own shirt, approaching his bare chest of the face of Satoshi who took pleasure in kissing his skin. Kazunari put his hands into Satoshi's hair and tilted his head back before making him lie down, unbuckling the belt of his trousers. They were not a couple but they did that when they were out of affection or when one needed it, or even wanted to. And tonight Ohno needed to forget, he needed to feel good.  
That's why they allowed themselves everything except kisses on the mouth, it was a gesture too intimate, reserved for couples in their minds.

*****

In the morning, Nino got up early, didn't wake his leader and left his house quickly after leaving a note on the kitchen bar.

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon. "

*****

Satoshi woke up two hours after Kazunari's stealthy departure and was disappointed not to find him by his side. He picked up his belongings from the four corners of the room and put his boxer and t-shirt back on his way to the kitchen to eat.

\- Ohayo! The younger one said happily

The leader was stuck in front of the sight that appeared in front of him. The hamster's cage had disappeared, giving way to a huge cat tree and Nino was holding two kittens in his arms rubbing against his face. He smiled at the shock he could read on Ohno's face.

\- Kazu …

His lips were shaking and his vision was blurred so Nino stepped forward, handing him a kitten he gently squeezed against him. He smiled, thinking that Kazunari had to spend a lot, unusually.

\- Thank you Kazu ... I'm ... I'm really happy. He said before stepping towards him and capturing his mouth.

He felt Nino's smile against his lips and when he went away from him he saw his cheeks slightly flushed.

\- What does that mean ? Nino asked, smiling almost shyly.  
\- That means you'll stay with me forever.~

He had unfortunately lost a little being but now he was left with three beings he would cherish for years and years.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the english mistakes


End file.
